The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0003’.
‘CIDZ0003’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has rich, deep yellow ray floret color that has excellent color retention in heat, dark green foliage, a seven week flowering response time, and is suitable for production as a disbudded plant or with no bud removal.
‘CIDZ0003’ originated from a hybridization made in May 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif., USA. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-A7604’, unpatented, with yellow ray floret color, more compact growth habit, and a week slower flowering response time.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0003’ was an unpatented plant identified as ‘YB-A5705’ with yellow ray floret color, medium vigor, a more open inflorescence center with pollen, and a slower flowering response time. The resultant seed was sown in October 2005 in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
‘CIDZ0003’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in February 2006 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0003’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2006 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.